Kiryuu Itachi
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Kaname debió investigar mejor al que sería el caballero de su princesa. Él nunca espero que Kiryuu Zero llegara con un hermano mayor a cuestas. Kaname ya no podría usar a Zero, de hacerlo tendría a un muy cabreado Kiryuu Itachi tras de él En donde Itachi reencarna como el hermano mayor de Zero e Ichiru y la historia como la conocemos ya no será la misma.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Kaname debió investigar mejor al que sería el caballero de su princesa. Él nunca espero que Kiryuu Zero llegara con un hermano mayor a cuestas. Kaname ya no podría usar a Zero, de hacerlo tendría a un muy cabreado Kiryuu Itachi tras de él. En donde Itachi reencarna como el hermano mayor de Zero e Ichiru y la historia como la conocemos ya no será la misma.

 **N/A:** He querido hacer un crossover desde hace un tiempo, espero que este sea de su agrado. Este es solo un pequeño experimento, es probable vean un poco OCC sobre todo en Itachi, hace años que no veo Naruto, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer todo bien, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Inicio y fin.**

Había muerto, y esta vez era definitivo. Ya no habría alguna técnica prohibida que lo traería de nuevo al mundo de los vivos ni seria controlado. Aun así estaba satisfecho, por supuesto lo último que había visto era la guerra, pero había muerto sabiendo que su hermano menor estaría bien, confiaba en que Naruto salvaría a Sasuke de esa oscuridad que lo envolvía.

Así que Uchiha Itachi acepto la muerte y sin miedo espero lo que vendría después.

No sabía que era lo que esperaba de morir, Itachi no era un creyente del cielo o el infierno, pero si lo fuera, sabía que definitivamente él iría al infierno. Se había preparado a sí mismo para un eterno castigo. Así que él no iba a negar que se había sorprendido por lo la absoluta oscuridad en la que se encontraba flotando ahora que estaba muerto.

Bueno él no diría que estaba flotando pero tampoco podía sentir si estaba de pie, sentado o recostado. No podía sentir nada de hecho, por lo que "flotando" era una buena palabra para describir su situación.

Negro era todo lo que podía presencia, no podía ver ni su cuerpo mismo, no sabía si aún tenía su cuerpo o solo era su conciencia la que experimentaba esta oscuridad. Sea como sea él estaba muerto, e incluso si estaba un poco decepcionado (no iba a negar que una parte de él quería saber si el infierno o el cielo eran reales pero ahora ya no podía) iba a aceptar su destino.

Si nadar eternamente en un mar de negrura era lo que le esperaba pues lo aceptaba.

Justo cuando ya había aceptado lo que sería su destino, Itachi de repente sintió como él se movía. No, más que moverse era como si algo lo estaba llevando hacia algún lugar, y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

¿Quizás ahora sería llevado al infierno?

Pero antes de poder contestar esa pregunta, de repente todo ese mundo de oscuridad comenzó a sacudirse. Sus ojos vieron a lo lejos, no había nada más que negrura pero él sabía, solo sabía que algo se acercaba, o más bien él era llevado a lo que sea que había más adelante.

De repente oía voces.

Y antes de darse cuenta él había sido sacado de la oscuridad de una forma tan abrupta y sorpresiva que lo dejo sin habla. En un segundo todo era negro y al siguiente una brillante luz lastimaba sus ojos como nunca antes.

Podía oír voces a su alrededor.

Sus sentidos estaban siendo tan abrumados que era doloroso, las voces no se detenían, la brillante luz no se apagaba el aire ya no se sentía como el que había en aquel mar de oscuridad.

Se sentía expuesto.

Se sentía débil.

Frágil.

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa e incredulidad que sentía miedo. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habría sentido miedo, pero ahí estaba él, lleno de pavor sin saber que había pasado con él o que estaba pasando.

Así que Itachi hizo lo último que pensó que haría en una situación desconocida.

Él lloro.

Su llanto perforo en toda la habitación para mostrar a todo el mundo que podría escuchar el buen par de pulmones que tenía.

Y si bien Itachi sabía que algo andaba mal (¡Él estaba llorando maldición! ¿Cómo era eso posible?) Su llanto no se detuvo.

De repente en medio de todo ese llanto las voces comenzaron a tener sentido.

—Felicidades señora Kiryuu, su bebé nació como un niño sano.

000

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno ahí lo tienen, advierto desde ahora que no planeo que los capítulos sean largos. Otra cosa, si bien aún no sé a dónde voy con este fic abierto que soy amante del yaoi, así que este fic es probable tenga yaoi…probable no lo estoy segura aun.

O tal vez solo sea un fic familiar con un poco de fandservice. Como sea, estoy abierta en aceptar peticiones de parejas.

Sea como sea, sus comentarios, criticas, opiniones o sugerencias estarían bien recibidas por mí.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Castigo.**

No por primera vez se preguntó si este era su castigo por todos los crímenes que cometió como Uchiha Itachi.

—Es hora de que comas un poco Itachi…

Después de todo.

—ven acá.

Esta humillante situación en la que estaba debía ser un castigo ¿No?

—No seas tímido, come todo lo que desees, mamá tiene mucho más.

Definitivamente un castigo, cuando el seno de su madre (¡Su pecho!) se acercaba a su rostro más y mas. luego podía sentir algo suave y caliente en su boca. Deseaba que esto sea un sueño, un Genjutsu, una ilusión cualquier otra cosa menos la realidad.

Él

Estaba

Chupando

El

Pezón

De

Su madre.

Era tan humillante y vergonzoso, tanto que él desearía estar en el infierno (si es que existe) sufriendo un castigo eterno que estar en esta situación.

—Mira querido, él está haciendo pucheros, es tan lindo como de tímido se comporta—una voz suave, de mujer llamo. Itachi sabía sin mirar quien y como era. Había visto a su "madre" en más de una ocasión.

—Nunca había visto a un bebé negarse a comer tanto como Itachi. Aunque sus expresiones son divertidas—esta vez fue un hombre el que hablo, plateado cabello llego a su campo de visión e Itachi sabía que su "padre" estaba cerca.

No tardo mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que había vuelto a nacer y ahora era un bebé de nuevo, pero su frustración venia en que sus recuerdos, su personalidad, y todo aquello que lo hacia Uchiha Itachi seguían en su interior.

Y la verdad era que tener la mente de un adulto en el cuerpo de un bebé era francamente horrible.

Tortura pura.

Las necesidades de su pequeño cuerpo contradecían a las de su mente adulta y con sus recuerdos intactos, Itachi estaba en una perdida acerca de lo que debería hacer ahora.

Ya no estaba en el mundo shinobi, se dio cuenta, o al menos sus padres no eran ninjas, en sus cortos nueve meses de edad, no había oído hablar a sus padres en nada que tenga que ver con ninjas. Con eso solo quedaban dos razones, o sus padres eran civiles o este era otro mundo diferente.

Ninguna de las le agradaba pero en base al comportamiento de quienes le rodeaban su opinión se inclinaba a la segunda opción.

Estaba en otro mundo.

No sabía que pensar de eso.

Por el momento por más frustrante y humillante que fuera todo lo que podía hacer era aguantar su segunda infancia, debía soportar ser un bebé porque ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

000

Kiryuu Akita observo a su hijo. Itachi era un bebé tranquilo, la única vez que se le escucho llorar fue el día de su nacimiento, de ahí en más, él no recordaba cuando fue que había escuchado llorar a su hijo.

Itachi tenía muchas peculiaridades, como lo era a la hora de comer, parecía que el niño en verdad detestaba tener que alimentarse. Era como si esperaba hasta el último momento hasta que el hambre era insoportable para comer, cuando Kaguya (su amada esposa) quería alimentarlo siempre era una gran lucha para lograrlo.

No fue sino hasta un comentario de Yagari, que en broma había dicho algo acerca de que quizás el mocoso (palabras de su amigo no las suyas propias) no deseaba deber del pecho de Kaguya, lo que provoco una pequeña lucha y que dio como resultado que Itachi se alimentara con el biberón.

De ahí alimentar a Itachi era sumamente más fácil, el pequeño parecía que era feliz tener que dejar de beber justo de su madre, si no supiera mejor Akita diría que su hijo parecía aliviado desde que comenzó a tener biberón.

Extraño, muy extraño.

—Tú sin duda crecerás para ser todo un caso Itachi…—siguiendo el sonido de su voz, ojos negros lo miraron, y él juraría que había reconocimiento ahí. Pero eso era imposible, era solo un bebé el que estaba en esa cuna.

Suspiro, su hijo tenía muchas peculiaridades pero...

Era su hijo, su adorado hijo al que protegería con su vida.

Los Kiryuu se protegían a toda costa, de eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

 **Me agrada la aceptación que ha tenido esta pequeña y loca historia mía, ando obsesionada con los crossover, esperen más pronto :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y estoy de vuelta! Itachi es tan lindo cada vez lo amo, más.**

 **Un poco de spolier del capitulo, lo que mucha deseaban...aparece Zero!**

 **Con eso dicho y echo, dejo el capitulo para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

El tiempo marcho, lento perezoso y luego Kiryuu Itachi celebraba su tercer cumpleaños en esta nueva realidad. Podía comer solido (aunque su cuerpo aun necesitaba de la leche) podía caminar por su cuenta, a pesar de que sus pasos eran inestables y se cansaba mucho.

Incluso si con tres años de edad tenía cierta ilusión de independencia él sabía que aún le faltaba un muy largo camino para regresar a ser el de antes.

Si es que podía.

—Feliz cumpleaños Itachi…

La voz de su madre saco al pequeño Itachi de sus pensamientos. Oscuros ojos negros se enfocaron en los claros de la mujer.

A lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado y acepto que ahora tenía nuevos padres, que su apellido era diferente, y si bien en su mente aun le era fiel a su primera madre, debía aceptar que esta mujer se había ganado su respeto y el derecho de llamarla madre.

Lo mismo pasa con su nuevo padre.

Kaguya le sonrió a su peculiar pero adorado hijo, ella estaba feliz, había recibido una emocionante noticia hace solo unas horas y en vista de que su esposo aún no estaba en casa, decidió que su adorable Itachi sería el primero en recibir las buenas noticias.

—Tengo algo bueno que decirte Itachi…—tomando a su bebé lo puso en su regazo mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el puchero que le fue dado, si no lo conociera mejor diría que su hijo estaba avergonzado de ser tratado como un bebé, pero eso era imposible.

¿Cierto?

Levantando al niño para que quedara frente a frente ella sonrió, ojos claros brillando de alegría.

—¡Serás un hermano mayor Itachi! Tendremos otro miembro en la familia…—en su alegría abrazo al bebé fuerte en su pecho. Y no se dio cuenta de la clara exprecion de asombro que el niño de tres años hacía.

Un hermano mayor…

¿Sería hermano mayo?

¿Sasuke…?

Sus pequeñas manos se aferrando con fuerza a la ropa de su madre, esta noticia…no le era del todo muy agradable.

¿Sería Sasuke el que nacería?

¿Significaba que había muerto también?

Él era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y no podía estar del todo feliz, si era Sasuke el que nacería, significaba que había muerto muy joven…justo como él…

El cerró los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Odiaba esta debilidad que venía de ser un bebé aun…

 _Sasuke…_

 _000_

Pues…resulta que no tendría un hermano menor, sino hermanos y vaya que eso si fue una sorpresa, tal parece que quizás Sasuke no estaría con él en esta ocasión…

Probablemente.

Lo que le intrigaba sin embargo era la mirada de preocupación de sus padres, se había dado cuenta, como ellos no parecían del todo felices con la noticia de los gemelos. No sabía mucho del tema pero sabía lo suficiente que tener dos bebés al mismo tiempo es más duro que solo uno pero

¿Ameritaba eso esa incomodidad que miraba en sus padres cada vez que el embarazo se hacía más notable con los meses?

Era inquietante.

Y a sus tres años lo que él podía hacer era absolutamente nada.

Así que no tuvo más opción que ser solo un pasivo observador, no le quedaba de otra, pero él descubriría todo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. En algún momento en el futuro lo haría suponía.

Y ahora nueve meses habían pasado e Itachi estaba junto a su padre y el "Tio Yagari" en la sala de espera del hospital con su madre en una de las habitaciones.

Había estado en una situación similar antes…en su otra vida.

Le habría gustado resistir pero su frágil cuerpo exigía mucho sueño de su parte, por lo que antes de darse cuenta él ya se había dormido en los brazos de su padre ignorante del momento en que sus hermanos menores nacieron.

000

 _Ellos son…tan similares…_

Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando vio a sus hermanos.

Dos pequeños paquetes (ni uno de ellos Sasuke) rosados y sumamente frágiles. Y a diferencia de su propio cabello negro, ellos tenían una mata clara de tono blanco grisáceo. Un tono que le recordaba mucho al del copia Nim Hakate Kakashi.

Ellos aún no había abierto los ojos, algo normal en los bebés por lo que no sabía cuál era el color que tendrían pero algo le decían que no serían negros como los suyos o ámbar como los de su madre.

¿Quizás como los de su padre?

—¿Ya decidieron sus nombres?

La voz de Yagari se escuchó, llamando la atención de Itachi y al parecer de sus hermanos también porque estos comenzaron a moverse, el niño reencarnado vio con leve fascinación como los pequeños en su cuna, se agitaron hasta que sus pequeñas mano se juntaron y solo así se tranquilizaron volviendo a dormir.

Eso había sido…lindo.

—Kaguya quiere que el mayor se llame Zero y el menor Ichiru…

Yagari levanto una ceja— ¿Zero como…vacío?... —no parecía agradable para nombrar a tu hijo.

El patriarca Kiryuu negó con la cabeza— No, Zero como…inicio…un nuevo inicio…—porque ellos fueron los primeros gemelos entre los cazadores en nacer ambos vivos. Y era su esperanza que esto significara un inicio. La ruptura de una maldición que nunca debió haber existido.

—Parece rebuscado…—dando un bufido, Yagari miro a los gemelos junto con Itachi, él no era tan sentimental ni menos. Aun así suponía que en cierto grado entendía la razón de aquel nombre.

Itachi bostezo.

—Al parecer este pequeño quiere unirse a sus hermanos…

Tomando a su hijo, el mayor lo puso suavemente en la cuna con los gemelos, la diferencia de tamaño entre Itachi y los recién nacidos eran muy notoria pero a sus ojos era algo sumamente entrañable.

Itachi se dejó hacer, una vez más perdiendo la lucha contra la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Al ser depositado tan cerca, podía sentir el aroma de los bebés, leche y talco y algo más que sus sentidos aun no nombraban.

Cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por le sueño casi se perdió la conversación de los adultos que aun hablaban.

—Por cierto ¿Itachi comenzara a entrenar a los seis años?

—Es probable, me gustaría que se mantuviera con una infancia más normal, pero supongo que no se podrá…

—Nuestra vida no es normal lo sabes…

—Lo se…

—No hay lamentaciones, estamos destinados a ser cazadores…no se puede evitar…

Y mientras la conversación continuaba, en su mente nublada de sueño Itachi se preguntó, si eran cazadores entonces…

¿Qué es lo que cazaban?

Instintivamente se acercó a uno de los bebes, pequeños brazos tratando de abarcar a los dos tanto como pudiera. Sasuke siempre seria su primer y querido hermano menor.

Pero ahora tenía a estos dos que cuidar.

Instintos fraternales, que en Itachi era muy grandes llenaron toda su adormilada mente. Cuidaría a estos dos…

Él los mantendría a salvo…

Protegería a Zero y a Ichiru…

A sus pequeños hermanos gemelos.

* * *

 **Esto planeado más crossover de VK. Pero no me decido por cual comenzar, hagamos una pequeña votación...**

 **VKx Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **VKx Harry Potter.**

 **VKx Helsing**

Voten por su favorito!


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo capitulo! Espero les guste, y ya pronto entramos en la historia original.

Disfruten!

* * *

Vampiros.

Ellos, o al menos su familia, y parece que en el futuro él también, cazaban vampiros. Había tenido cuatro años cuando se dio cuenta que su familia no eran civiles del todo, Yagari casi siempre olía a pólvora y una vez había llegado con un gran revolver casualmente en su hombro.

Luego vio a su padre afilando una enorme espada de maligno aspecto.

Y al final su madre limpiaba lo que él pensaba eran agujas sembou y letales.

Definitivamente no civiles.

Pero ¿Cazadores de vampiros? Itachi no lo esperaba, aun así él lo acepto. Después de todo, él venía de un mundo con técnicas para revivir a los muertos, una antigua diosa en la luna, un tipo que se convirtió en marioneta, un hombre de piel azul y en forma de tiburón.

Vampiros no era lo más extraño en su vida.

Otra situación era que, él siempre fue un guerrero, un protector, Itachi no sabría que habría hecho de tener que vivir una vida pacifica, sin luchas, suponía que habría sido agradable, pero sabía en el fundo, que algo habría faltado.

Itachi no sabía cómo era vivir de forma _normal._

Y ahora siendo un cazador, entrenar para un objetivo, ser capaz de proteger, esta vez haría las cosas bien. Esta vez definitivamente no cometería los errores del pasado.

Esta vez seguro…

—¡Achi!...

Ojos negros parpadearon cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo aferrarse a su pierna, él tenía seis años ahora, con sus hermanos menores tres, los gemelos hablaban un poco más, pero aun ni Zero ni Ichiru podían decir bien su nombre.

Grandes ojos lilas le devolvieron la mirada.

—Zero…—El pequeño rio, levantó sus brazos en clara muestra de querer ser levantado. Itachi estaba a punto de cumplir, cuando se dio cuenta de algo—…¿Por qué estas desnudo?

El menor solo se rio aún más encontrando divertido la pregunta de su hermano.

Reclamar su papel de un hermano mayor lleno de sobreprotección había sido fácil. Si era honesto incluso llegaría a decir que ahora era incluso más protector con sus Ototous, las ganas de hacer las cosas bien esta vez, habían hecho que exagerada un poco con su cuidado.

Incluso si era conocido por tener un complejo de hermano.

Levantando a su desnudo hermano, Itachi intuía la razón de tal estado, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, donde encontró a su madre con otro pequeño igual de desnudo como el que tenía en brazos.

—Okasaa…

–Oh Itachi, gracias por traer a Zero, ese pequeño se fue antes de que pudiera meterlo a la bañera con Ichiru.

Bañar a los gemelos era…por decirlo de una forma, una guerra constante.

Zero como se vio antes tenía a ser muy inquieto, siempre terminaba corriendo fuera del baño completamente desnudo, y para Ichiru parecía que le disgustaba el shampoo en su cabello, ya que siempre era difícil lavarle el cabello.

La señora Kiryuu suspiro, sus hijos eran adórales pero…

Tan enérgicos.

—Te ayudare okaasaa…—aun con Zero en sus brazos, el mayor de los hermanos Kiryuus camino hacia la bañera y ayudo a su madre a bañar a sus pequeños hermanos menores.

—¡Tachi!...—pequeño Ichiru se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro, rápidamente llamándolo para que lo salvara del malvado shampoo ¡Esa cosa era mala! Haciendo pucheros y gimoteando un poco, trato de convencer al mayor de ayudarlo de esta tortura. La mayoría de las veces funciona.

Esta vez no.

—Debes bañarte otouto, es por tu bien…—su hermano pequeño lindo, él casi cedía, pero su madre ahí era quien mandaba, ni siquiera él podía ir en su contra.

Ichiru hizo un puchero, claramente descontento de no salirse con la suya, aun así acepto tan a regañadientes como un bebé podía hacerlo.

La única mujer en el lugar sonrió, todos sus hijos eran adorables, definitivamente ella los amaba, y amaba estos momentos de tranquilidad, ella que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, quien había quitado muchas vidas, quizás no se merecía esta pequeña felicidad, pero aun así la tenía y ella no podía estar más feliz.

Momentos así son los que siempre recordaría, siempre.

0000

Kiryuu Itachi era un genio.

Es lo que Toga Yagari noto en el tercer día de entrenamiento del mayor de los hermanos Kiryuu. Sin siquiera podía comparar al niño como una esponja, capaz de adsorber todas sus enseñanzas con suma rapidez.

Itachi sabía que hacer solo con la mínima indicación.

Una puntería impecable.

Una agilidad envidiable.

Una resistencia asombrosa.

Y una inteligencia sin igual.

¿Estaba en presencia de un segundo "vampiro sin colmillos" aún no lo sabía, Itachi aún no tenía la edad para las pruebas de sangre que determinaban el porcentaje de ADN vampírico en su sistema, pero si lo poco que había visto en esas tres sesiones querían decir algo, entonces el chico seguramente sería el más fuerte cazador de la historia.

Superaría a Cross.

Una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

No podía esperar para que eso suceda, definitivamente no podía esperar.

—Trabajaremos en tu resistencia chico, debemos mejorar ese escuálido cuerpo tuyo.

—Como desee Sensei

Tomando una calada de su cigarro Toga vio al joven haciendo ejercicios de fortalecimiento, no podían hacer algo más grande por ahora, pero él sabía que más pronto que tarde, quizás muy, muy pronto, le estaría enseñando al niño técnicas para jóvenes más viejos.

Pero no podía evitarse.

La rapidez con la ese niño avanzaba era abrumadora, estancarlo era impensable, Toga debía replantear su método de enseñanza.

Pero por ahora.

–Da cinco vueltas por el campo, si después de eso aun puedes, darás otras tres.

—Está bien…

Oh, tal estudiante lindo, si tan solo ese otro estudiante suyo, mucho más problemático fuera como Itachi.

Tomando su dosis de nicotina Toga se perdió en sus pensamientos para el futuro. Observando los ejercicios del joven, planeo una pronta visita a sus amigos, después de todo, Toga siempre se preocupaba por sus pequeños estudiantes lindos.

0000

—Niisan estas de vuelta…

—Bienvenido a casa Niisan…

—Zero, Ichiru…—una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, cada vez que llegaba a casa luego de su entrenamiento sus hermanos lo esperaban en la puerta fielmente cada día.

Tan adorables.

Ahora sin embargo era un poco diferente.

Inclinado su cabeza un poco observo a los menores, sus ropas decidió eran diferente— ¿Van a salir?

Ambos gemelos estaban fuertemente abrigados para salir en ese día nevado, no debería ser tan importante pero…Itachi siempre se ponía un poco nervioso cuando Ichiru y Zero no estaban dentro de su alcance.

Fue Zero quien respondió.

–Cross-san nos llevara al parque, dice que será divertido…

—Niisan debes venir con nosotros ¡Sera más divertido!

—No Ichiru, Niisan debe estar cansado de su entrenamiento, hay que dejarlo descansar…

—Es cierto, Niisan debes descansar…

Siempre calentaban su corazón ver a sus dos hermanos preocupados por él, no solo eran adorables, sino que…lo hacía sentir tan querido.

—No…iré con ustedes. Hace mucho que no salimos.

Los gemelos no podían ocultar la satisfacción en sus rostros, incluso Zero quien se preocupaba por si su hermano estaba cansado del entrenamiento no discutió, era fácil para el gemelo mayor ser egoísta y querer pasar tiempo con su Itachi.

Así los tres hermanos juntos con el ex cazador Caien Cross caminaron hacia el parque, era muy pocas sus interacciones con el nombrado "vampiro sin colmillos" el adulto en cuerpo de niño no sabía aun que pensar del otro.

—¿Cómo están yendo tus clases Itachi-Kun? —despejando su vista de los menores jugando en la nieve él miro al mayor.

—Yagari-semsei es un buen maestro, aunque creo que lo frustro un poco…—lo hacía sin querer de vrdad, Itachi era demasiado educado como para molestar a su maestro.

—Yagari se frustra por todo, debe aprender a aligerarse un poco ¿No crees?—Cross sonrió, amígale, tratando que el niño se abriera a él.

—Supongo…—desafortunadamente Itachi no era el niño más…alegre p ni asertivo, él era tranquilo, demasiado maduro, con una visión del mundo un tanto oscura.

Pero…

—Ichiru, Zero, no corran tan rápido, se caerán…

Con un fuerte sentido de protección a sus hermanos menores.

Completamente olvidado e ignorado, Cross vio como Itachi fue al lado de los gemelos, tomando de la mano a los dos, su atención por completo en ellos.

No parecía que los hermanos quisieran interactuar con los otros niños.

El adulto solo un pequeño suspiro y luego discretamente se alejó de los niños jugando, había otra persona a la quien debía ver después de todo.

000

 _Gemelos…_

Cazadores gemelos, llevando la maldición a la que sus ancestros fueron condenados por el poder que obtuvieron. No había esperado la existencia de esos chicos, solo había un puñado de dobles cazadores que habían nacido a lo largo de la historia pero…

Esto era oportuno.

Y mientras sus ojos contemplaban a los hermanos gemelos a varios metros a lo lejos, el vampiro nunca se dio cuenta de los fríos ojos que observaban.

El camino de dos criaturas mucho más mayores de lo que sus apariencias mostraban se había reunido.

Ambos con sus manos manchadas con sangre.

Ambos llenos de remordimientos.

Ambos conociendo el mayor dolor de todos.

Ambos hermanos mayores.

Y amos dispuestos a matar por quienes amaban.

* * *

Espero les guste esta historia, y perdón la tardanza, tratare de mejorar eso


	5. Chapter 5

**Un nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

Sentado en el lugar justo para poder ver la nieve caer por la ventada de su hogar, había un pequeño niño con una mirada lejana, cabello plateado y corto y unos ojos lilas con un matice oscuro, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba.

—Ichiru…

Saliendo de su trace el pequeño parpadeo un poco sorprendido al voltear la mirada se encontró con los intensos ojos oscuros de su hermano mayor, como un acto involuntario y viniendo de la rutina él sonrió.

—Itachi-niisan…—siguió sonriendo pero al ver la contemplativa mirada en el mayor su sonrisa se atenuó un poco.

—Estas molesto—el de cabello negro comento, se acercó al menor sin despejar la mirada del otro, ´una vez cerca tenía su completa atención en su hermano menor—¿Por qué?—pero aun si lo había preguntado, Itachi ya intuía la respuesta.

Como Shinobi debía ser muy observador notar cualquier cambio en su entorno por cualquier cambio, observar hasta el más sutil cambio en su adversario, sin contar que él conocía a la perfección a sus hermanos, por lo que le fue sumamente fácil notar el cambio en el comportamiento en Ichiru.

Y tenía una idea de porqué.

Solo le tomo unos momentos de indecisión pero al final Ichiru hablo—, Niisan yo…yo ¿Puedo ser un buen cazador como tú o Zero? Mamá y papá dicen…ellos no creen que yo…—ya no pudo continuar, para él era demasiado difícil.

Itachi se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando seriamente en lo que le diría al menor. Había notado que su pequeño hermano tenía un cierto sentido de inferioridad, su cuerpo no parecía poder seguir el ritmo que para Zero y lo que fue en su momento para él mismo, era tan fácil.

Tal iguales como era Zero e Ichiru tenía una grandes diferencias, la fuerza físicas una de las mayores, donde Zero podía hacer y aprender los ejercicios con suma rapidez, a Ichiru parecían costarle enormemente, donde la resistencia del gemelo mayor era asombrosa Ichiru parecía cansarse con suma rapidez, mientras más el entrenamiento continuaba mayor era la diferencia de habilidades entre los gemelos.

Y las miradas incomodas de sus padres no ayudaban.

Con todo eso era dolorosamente obvio que sentimientos de inferioridad y celos llenaran el corazón de su Ototo, era un doloroso recuerdo de Sasuke de nuevo, pero esta vez Itachi se aseguraría que su hermano no sufriera.

—Dime Ichiru…¿Tú quieres ser un cazador como madre y padre?—la pregunta había sorprendido mucho al menor, pero antes de que este respondiera Itachi continuo hablando—¿Sabías que…Zero no quería ser cazador?—si la primera pregunta lo sorprendió esta lo había impactado.

–¿¡Que!?...—fue todo lo que atino a decir el peliplata.

—Zero una vez me dijo que lo que quería ser de grande era un doctor o un pastelero…—Itachi sonrió un poco recordando la escena, pequeño Zero lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de un lila claro lleno de pureza—¿Sabes porque?—su mirada ahora centrada en Ichiru.

El niño negó con la cabeza, sorprendido y curioso de esta nueva información, siempre había pensado que Zero había deseado ser cazador sin rastro de duda.

—Zero quería ser un doctor para poder cuidarte mejor…—la salud de Ichiru no era la mejor, a pesar de que últimamente estaba mejorando, pero había tenido recaídas lo suficientemente serias como para asustar a los hermanos—No sentía que los médicos hicieran un buen trabajo, así que deseaba ser él mismo un médico y encargarse personalmente de sanarte…—Itachi sonrió era un grato recuerdo que siempre guardaría en su mente.

Para Ichiru esa era nueva información, siempre había asumido que su gemelo mayor habría querido ser solo cazador como sus padres y hermano mayor, pero nunca imagino que quisiera ser doctor y menos por esa razón.

Su corazón canto de alegría. —¿Y pastelero porque?—esa era una profesión extraña para que un niño quisiera realizar de grande.

—Bueno…—Itachi zumbo contemplativamente su mirada hacia el exterior de la ventana, su rostro era relajado, con una expresión de cariño adornándolo—Parece que quería hacer feliz a cierto glotón amante de lo dulce, Zero dijo que lo único que quería era poner una sonrisa en tu rostro todos los días…honestamente hasta me sentía algo celoso…—lo último era una pequeña mentira, sencillamente sus hermanos pequeños eran tan adorables.

Ichiru no respondió, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo, la alegre sonrisa junto con el sonrojo en sus mejillas era toda respuesta que podría haber dado en ese momento. Fue suficiente para que Itachi supiera como se sentía su hermano menor.

 _Tan lindo._

Pero esta conversación aun no terminaba.

—Te cuento esto Ichiru es porque quiero que sepas que si bien somos una familia de cazadores…—aquí sus ojos fueron directo hacia los de su hermano menor para que viera la verdad en sus palabras—Tu no tienes que ser un cazador si no quieres…y no…—interrumpió al menor antes que este hablara—No porque no puedas, tienes mucho talento, si bien no eres muy bueno en el combate eres casi un genio con los hechizos, a Zero le cuesta aprender los hechizos complicados pero Yagari-sensei dijo que tú los aprendías más rápido que cualquiera…—había tanto orgullo en su voz por eso que cualquiera podía notarlo.

Ichiru pensó en esas palabras, era cierto que de los dos a él se le daba más fácilmente la manipulación de los hechizos, Zero los aprendía, pero con mayor lentitud que él, y cuando los lograba el resultado era ligeramente menor que los de Ichiru.

Eso le puso a pensar.

—No te desesperes Ichiru—Itachi continuo sabiendo que sus palabras ayudaban al menor—ser un Cazador no es solo saber usar un arma o ser físicamente fuerte, hay otros caminos para ser un cazador, solo debes descubrir el tuyo.

Luego de eso ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos pero cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Y ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero esa conversación habría marcado el inicio de unos de los mayores cambios de la historia.

000

Resulto que luego de una _pequeña_ conversación con Itachi, Yagari cambio el método de entrenamiento de los gemelos, tan buen maestro como era él mismo tenía sus errores y casi había caído en los rumores de la maldición de los gemelos. Por lo tanto se dispuso a darle un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento al menor de los gemelos.

Itachi tenía razón Yagari reflexiono, Ichiru era un genio con los hechizos, Zero no se quedaba atrás pero el gemelo mayor era mucho mejor en ofensiva, en cambio Ichiru realizaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra como si los hubiera practicado por años.

Con las habilidades naturales de lucha de Zero con las hazañas con los hechizos de Ichiru estos gemelos serian una fuerza imparable cuando creciera. La fama que la familia Kiryuu cargaba no era por nada al parecer.

El futuro era prometedor.

Pero por ahora había otros asuntos que atender, como el hecho que tenía a tres hermanos Kyriuu dándole esas miradas sospechosas, aunque solo los gemelos lo miraban, era difícil sacar algo del rostro de Itachi, ese chico era bueno con los secretos eso era seguro.

—Muy bien mocosos ¿Qué es lo que traen entre manos? Sé que algo ocultan….

Los gemelos saltaron un poco de Itachi no hubo reacción (no es que esperara una) luego de unos momentos de silencio Ichiru y Zero se miraron entre sí y como si de un lenguaje mental se tratara ambos asintieron y como uno saltaron hacia el único adulto del lugar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños semsei!

Cuando se dio cuenta Toga Yagari uno de los mejores cazadores de su generación tenía a dos chicos iguales colgados de su cintura abrazándolo.

¿Su cumpleaños?

Si hubiera sido otra persona habría parpadeado como búho tratando de entender la situación, pero siendo Yagari quien era solo se animó en dar una pequeña sonrisa. Su cumpleaños ¿Eh? Ahora que recordaba en efecto en dos días cumpliría años pero como iría a misión no la pasaría con los hermanos Kyriuu.

Sus estudiantes lindos.

—Mocosos, siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias…—aun así había un tono de cariño en su voz que solo aquellos que lo conocieran bien lo notarían.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento Yagari se iba un único regalo de parte de los hermanos, unos gemelos completamente satisfechos de sí mismos y un Itachi sonriendo apaciblemente a sus hermanos.

Estos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad eran muy preciados para Itachi, este mundo no tenía ninjas pero tenía sus propios peligros, aun así el chico apreciaba esta comodidad con sus hermanos.

Se sentía agradecido por esta segunda oportunidad.

Y disfrutaría a sus hermanos y familia, del modo que no se le permitió como un Uchiha, acá no existía aldea a la cual deberle lealtad, no, ahora toda su lealtad era únicamente a su familia. Por lo tanto su único objetivo.

La protección de sus hermanos menores.

000

Había encontrado una pequeña pero preciosa felicidad en este lugar, tenía dos lindos hermanos que lo adoraban y él los amaba, una madre y un padre que le daban todo el cariño que podían ¿Y lo mejor? Las responsabilidades que le habían cargado en su vida pasada habían desaparecido. Itachi nunca las resintió pero ahora que estaba libre de esa carga se sentía tan aliviado.

Pero como é bien sabia, nada dura para siempre.

Tenía 15 años cuando esa mujer apareció y su mundo una vez más se tiño de rojo. Vio morir a sus padres de nuevo.

Solo que esta vez él no había sido el causante.

En esta ocasión ya no era el criminal sino la víctima y sobre todo su pequeño e indefenso hermano menor estaba tras suyo, impotente e indefenso como una vez lo había estado Sasuke.

Como Sasuke Zero miraba con horror a los cuerpos de sus padres ya muertos.

Como Sasuke Zero había sido traicionado por su amado hermano.

La diferencia era que esta vez Itachi estaba ahí para proteger a uno tal y como no pudo proteger al otro.

Shizuka miro a los dos jóvenes cazadores enfrente de ella, la mirada lila del menos le recordaba tanto a la de su amada persona la primera vez que se vieron, un miedo primario sabiendo que ella era más fuerte, pero aun así negándose a rendirse ante su presencia.

Volvía a estar frente a la mirada que la había cautivado una vez.

Pero esos orbes lilas eran muy jóvenes, muy inexpertos y a pesar de la fuerza que notaba, la tristeza absoluta opacaba todo lo demás, una tristeza que entendía muy bien, pero que sin embargo ella estaba feliz de haber provocado.

Quería sentir esa mirada aún más.

—No tocaras a mi hermano.

Itachi lo había notado, por supuesto que lo había notado y la vampira no parecía querer ocultar el ahora obsesivo deseo hacia su hermano menor. Sobre su cadáver frio y muerto, el juro, esa mujer no tocaría a Zero.

La mataría primero.

Ante ese pensamiento había sentido el familiar estallido de poder, sangre cazador de siglos de antigüedad, la sangre dada por una mujer vampiro pura en el pasado más su propia vida anterior. Él lo sintió y era como estar de nuevo frente a un viejo conocido o encontrar algo que creías había perdido y nunca recuperarías. Ya luego tendría tiempo para investigar para responder todas sus dudas del porque sus ojos ahora eran de un rojo intenso pero no el brillo rojizo de un vampiro.

Sharinga.

De sus labios una ladina sonrisa se formó, la muerte de sus padres no se quedaría impune.

—Amateratsu…

Esa noche el hogar de la pequeña familia Kiryuu estallo en un mar de llamas, intensas llamas de un oscuro color. Negro puro que contrastaba con la sangre y la blancura de la nieve.

Esa noche el más letal cazador la historia nació y una vez más la historia seguiría cambiando.

* * *

 **Entramos a la historia original ¿Que pasara con Ichiru? ya lo veremos más adelante, espero les haya gustado esta capitulo.**


End file.
